New Characters, New Drama
by sammy617
Summary: Sonny and Chad start realizing their feelings for each other, but will a new character on So Random!, Matt, stand in the way? And what will happen when Matt and Sonny must kiss in a sketch?
1. I Love You, I Love You Not

Hey guys! I hope you like my fanfic! Enjoy and review! Please keep in mind that I do not own Sonny with a Chance. (or do I? O.o)

.

_Chapter 1: I Love You, I Love You Not_

_Sonny's POV_  
All I could do was think. Do I love Chad? Or don't I? I've had mix feeling for him since I met him. He's so sweet and romantic, but he's also a jerk. I love him, I love him not. What were my feelings about Chad Dylan Cooper?

_Chad's POV_  
_Think, think, think._ Do I love Sonny? _'I love you, I love you not,'_ I thought. She's probably the greatest girl I've _ever_ met, but she is also annoying and bossy at times. So what were my feelings about Sonny Munroe? Did I love her, or didn't I?

.

So there's the opening! Please review?


	2. Please Wake Up From This Horrible Dream

In this chapter, there isn't much Channy, but a few cute lines. There is also a new character who may get in the way of Sonny and Chad. I do not own Sonny with a Chance. Or maybe I do. Or maybe I don't. Am I confusing you? Good. Good. Fine. Fine. Good. Good. Okay, I'm done…here's the story xD

.

_Chapter 2: Please Wake Up From This Horrible Dream_

_Sonny's POV_  
I read the script for our new sketch "The Pretty Girls". Of course, Tawni came up with the sketch. We both had to be annoying pretty girls. Only Tawni would come up with a sketch as rediculous as that.

"Hey Sonny, I'm Matt." A mysterious voice said.

I turned around to find the new member of our cast in front of me. He had brown hair and eyes that make you wanna stare into them forever. It's just like Chad Dylan Cooper...who's eyes are a bright blue, and when he stares at you...you just, you just feel like...oh what am I doing, chad will never like me, I keep forgetting that. I quickly snapped out of it. Matt was staring at me with a 'what the heck is wrong with this girl?' look.

"Your...cute." Matt smiled at me and laughed. I laughed along with him.  
"Oh well I try..." I smiled and laughed again. Something just connected with Matt and I.

I walked out of the prop house and Marshall was pacing around quickly. Apparently, they wanted a cute guy like Matt on the show to get more viewers. It didn't work, so Mr. Condor told Marshall he needs a new idea by tomorrow.

"GOT IT!" Marshall happily yelled.  
"What's the plan?" I asked.  
"You two are going to fake date!" Oh no.  
"WHAT? I-i don't even know the guy! Can't Tawni do it?" I said hopeful.  
"Nope, YOU will date him."

Marshall walked off. Chad appeared in front of me.

"Aw...so your stuck fake dating your new castmate huh?" What a jerk.  
"Shut up." I whispered.  
"Whatever...but one day you will fall for me like every other girl. And I'll be going 'I told you so'. Just remember that." Hmm...was he jealous? No..he can't be.

"Awww…is Chad Dylan Cooper actually jealous?" I asked.

"Nahh, I just wanted to make fun of you." Too good to be true.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?" He asked me.

"Oh we're so good." I told him.

Chad left leaving me alone. Matt appeared soon after. Probably about the stupid fake dating thing.

_When will I wake up from this horrible dream?_ I thought.

.

What does Matt have to say? Review!


	3. Kisses for Viewers

Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Remember, I don't own Sonny with a Chance or any of its characters. But one day, I WILL buy them…xD Just wait a see…

.

_Chapter 3: Kisses for Viewers_

_Sonny's POV_

Matt walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Well, if we're going to fake date, we have to make it look believable right?" I nodded my head.

Matt and I started walking with his arm around me and my head on his shoulder. Marshall then stopped us.

"I have a great way to get more viewers!" Marshall told us.

"What is it?" I anxiously asked.

"YOU TWO ARE GOING TO KISS!" He yelled in my ear, but that didn't seem to matter to me. All that mattered were the words coming out of his mouth that seemed to shock me.

Marshall walked away excitedly. I took Matt's hand off my shoulder and just stood there.

"What's wrong?" Matt sounded concerned, even though he hardly knows me.

"It's just…I don't know."

I walked away from Matt. Honestly, I didn't know what was up. But I did know deep down inside, there was something going on. Possibly a crush…but who could it be? I don't like Matt, so cross that out. Nico and Grady are just my friends, so cross that out. What other boys could it be? I thought for a second. I then realized who it could be. Chad Dylan Cooper.

_No way, _I thought. I do not like Chad! Never did, never will!

Suddenly, someone pulled my shoulder. And who was it? The person who could possibly be my crush.

"Ugh, Chad, what do you want?" I sounded disturbed and grossed out, but for some reason, that's not how I was feeling inside.

"Just wondering, not that I care or anything, but are you dating Matt?" The question surprised me.

"Sorta…kinda…not really. We have to fake date to get our show more viewers. And…um…we have to kiss in a sketch tomorrow…" I said with an unease voice.

"Oh…well okay. Bye."

Chad walked away. He sounded jealous. _Maybe he likes me,_ I thought. _No, that's impossible._

On my way to the prop house, I bumped into Marshall once again.

"Hey Sonny, here's the script for the sketch with Matt. He's in the prop room waiting for you. I'd like you to rehearse with him…we want that kiss to be perfect!"

I took the script and walked to the prop house. Well, I guess it's time for that kiss.

.

What do you guys think? Please review!


	4. Practice Makes Perfect

Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Starting Monday, I may not be updating often because that's when all the homework in school will start. Well anyway, here's the next chapter:D

.

_Chapter 4: Practice Makes Perfect_

_Sonny's POV_

I walked into the prop room to see Matt sitting on the couch. He greeted me and smiled. I smiled back and sat next to him.

The sketch was going to be _Grosserella._ I played Grosserella and he played Prince Disgusting. If you know the story Cinderella, you basically know what this will be about. We just won't be dressed good and well…let's just say it'll be changed.

"Are you ready to rehearse?" Matt asked me. He gazed into my eyes, but before anything could happen, I looked away.

"Um..yeah, I'm ready." My voice shaked, but I stayed in character.

I got to admit, this sketch is really stupid. But if a kiss will help us get more viewers, I'm all for it.

The part where we kissed finally came. I just wanted to get it over with.

"I love you so much, even though your gross." Matt read from his script.

"I love you so much too, even though your disgusting." I read.

We leaned in for a kiss.

_Chad's POV_

I passed the prop house where the Randoms usually were. I then stepped back and something caught my eye. Matt and Sonny were about to kiss.

_I had to stop them, I thought. But how?_

At that moment I thought of something. I looked at my cell phone. Sonny and Matt's lips were about to touch. I had to make this fast. I dialed Sonny's number, and called her on restricted.

_Moooooo._

Sonny's phone started ringing, and they pulled away from each other. I hung up before she could know it was me and ran away.

I thought for a moment. Lately, I've been feeling something Chad Dylan Cooper has never felt before. _Jealousy._ I guess the truth is, I really do like Sonny Munroe. I'm just afraid to admit it.

_Sonny's POV_

"Hmm, I wonder what that was about." I said to Matt.

I looked at my watch. _6:30._

"Oh no! I'm going to be late for dinner! I'm so sorry Matt! I guess we'll have to do this tomorrow. C'ya."

I started to walk away, but Matt looked upset. I felt bad.

"Sonny wait!" He called after me.

"Yeah?"

Matt gave me a quick peck on the lips. His lips were soft and luscious. It was a sweet and romantic kiss.

"Bye Sonny." He said softly.

I waved goodbye at him and smiled. I smiled on the whole way home. Matt was such a sweet guy. But I just feel he's not the one from me. And I think I know who is. Let's just say, he has beautiful blonde hair and bright blue eyes that you just want to get lost in. That's who's perfect for me.

_It'll never happen, Sonny,_ I thought._ So just forget about it._

_._

Matt's starting to interfere with Sonny and Chad's relationship…so what do you think Chad is going to do? Review!


	5. New Boyfriend?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! No one seems to like Matt;) Don't worry, Channy coming soon! Once it does come, you'll love it! Anyway, here's the next chapter!

Remember that I do not own Sonny with a Chance!

.

_Chapter 5: New Boyfriend?_

_Sonny's POV_

I walked into the studio the next day. Chad was there reading his script. I decided to creep up on him.

I slowly went towards the blonde haired guy and yelled "BOO!" right in his ear.

"What the-Munroe? What are you doing?" He jumped.

"Just annoying you. Bye Chad." I flirted.

I touched his hair and messed it up. Chad yelled at me, loud. I didn't care, thought. I just kept walking.

_Chad's POV_

Did Sonny really just mess up my hair? No one ever does that to Chad Dylan Cooper!

I thought for a second._ Was she flirting with me? No way. Sonny Munroe would never like me like that. Don't get me wrong, I wish she did. But that'll never happen. I guess I'll just have to deal with it._

_Sonny's POV_

When I walked into my dressing room, Tawni was there. Of course, she was staring at her mirror admiring her 'prettiness'.

"Hey Taw-" I was interrupted.

"SHHH! I'm looking at myself!" _Only Tawni._

"Oh my god, really! Such a shocker!" I said sarcastically.

I then plopped down on the couch. I was about to open the new _People _magazine, but a door screeched, causing me to jump.

"Hey Sonny!" Matt greeted me.

"Hey!" I replied.

I smiled at Matt. Sure, he wasn't 'the guy' for me, like you know who, but he was probably the sweetest guy I ever met. But like I said, he will never feel the same way.

A sudden shock came to me when Matt kissed my cheek.

_Did he think we were together?,_ I thought.

I still smiled, but not as much. I really didn't feel any spark between us. Maybe that'll change if we kiss longer. I guess I'll find out if we have spark on the sketch tonight.

"Sonny…can I ask you something? Privately?" Matt asked. _Oh no. This can't be good._

"Yeah..sure." My voice sounded funny.

I followed Matt to the hallway. He took my hand and looked me in the eyes. I looked in his beautiful brown eyes, but once again, no spark. I did sorta get lost in his eyes, but definitely not like Chad's.

"Sonny, will you go out with me?"

_Oh boy, I should've seen this coming,_ I thought. _I didn't feel the same way, but I couldn't say no._

"Yes." I didn't want that to be my answer, but I had to say it. He was way too nice to say no to. Plus, you never know. Maybe I'll like him.

"Great! Well I gotta go. See you tonight for the sketch!" He responded.

Unexpectedly, Matt pulled me to his chest and his lips touched mine. He kissed me passionately, and I didn't know what was happening. I kind of liked it, but not _a lot_. The kiss grew stronger, and more intense. I never kissed anyone this long, and it was my first _real_ kiss. Most kisses I have are 1-4 seconds. This was longer.

Something was happening. It felt like Matt and I were the only two in the room. Actually, the only two people in the world. I liked it. But still not a lot of spark.

We finally pulled away after about 30 seconds to catch our breath. We smiled at each other, although it was awkward. Before he left, he gave me one more quick peck on the lips. I smiled as he faded away out of the studio.

What I didn't know was someone important to me was watching.

_Chad's POV_

_Matt and Sonny kissed._ That was all that was on my mind. It was a long, deep, and passionate kiss. I'd have to kiss Sonny and make it even better. I just had to think how…

Maybe if I told her how I felt? No, that'd be embarrassing.

"Chad, what are you doing?"

Penelope appeared behind me. I was hiding in the corner next to Tawni and Sonny's dressing room.

"Umm…I just.."

I looked down at my script and dropped it.

"Dropped my script!" I continued.

She looked at me strangely, and just nodded her head. Penelope walked away, speechless. She obviously knew that wasn't the reason.

_Sonny's POV_

I had a weird feeling that someone was watching us. But who could it be?

Tawni was in our dressing room, Zora was in the vent by our dressing room, Nico and Grady were rehearsing, so who could it be?

The loudspeaker then said "Filming in 2 hours, please get in your costumes."

I went to my dressing room to get ready for tonight.

.

Please review!


	6. What a Jerk!

Hey guys, just wanted to inform you that there will only be 1-3 chapters left. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I've uploaded a lot in the past 3 days xD I'm just so obsessed with this story…

I don't own Sonny with a Chance!

.

_Chapter 6: What a Jerk!_

_Chad's POV_

When Sonny got out of her dressing room, I followed her around to see where the sketch was being filmed. She was in a revolting costume. _Well it is So Random!_, I thought.

We were by the cafeteria, and of course, I just had to trip. Sonny turned around, but thankfully didn't see me. I lost her, so I just tried to find it myself.

I heard a voice. I went towards it, and there was Matt on the phone. Yes, I was eavesdropping, but if I want to go out with Sonny, I have no choice but to do this.

"Hey Val, we're going for dinner tonight at 7, right?" Matt said into the phone.

_Silence._

"Alright, it's a date. Pick you up at 6:30. See ya then."

_That jerk is cheating on Sonny!_

I had to do something, and I had to do it fast.

_Sonny's POV_

The sketch was in less than an hour, and I was just sitting at my makeup table. I got scared as I heard a vent being opened a couple of feet behind me.

"You don't want to kiss Matt, do you?" Zora asked me, as if she was snooping around the whole time.

"Well..umm..no. I mean, I like him and all…just not _like him like him."_ I told her.

"Well, looks like your doomed."

Zora quickly closed the vent. _Well she was a big help,_ I thought in a sarcastic tone.

I heard a knock on the door, and it was no other than the famous Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Can I come in?" He begged.

"Whatever Chad."

Chad came in and sat down on the couch.

"I gotta talk to you." _That's never good. Well, except with Matt, but that wasn't good for me._  
"Go ahead.." I was hoping he was going to ask me out.

He was silent for a long while, but finally spoke.

"Matt is-" He paused.

So this was about Matt…

"MATT IS CHEATING ON YOU!" Chad quickly yelled. My heart stopped for a second. Those words shocked me since he was such a sweet guy, but part of me was excited.

"Oh, well okay." I was calm.

"You don't care? He asked me.

"Honestly, I don't even like him, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings. Now I know how much of a jerk he is." I was still calm, but a little louder.

Chad nodded his head, like the whole conversation was awkward. He then left stage 6, where the sketch was being filmed.

On his way out, we had our little 'fine good' fight.

_Chad's POV_

The sketch was in 30 minutes, so I had to prepare for the plan. That lying/cheating jerk will never kiss Sonny Munroe again.

I sneaked over to the set and hid. I got into the Prince Disgusting costume. Sonny Munroe will finally be mine. Now for operation ML.

.

What do you think ML stands for? Answer question and review xD


	7. Operation ML

Here's the next chapter! Nobody guessed the Operation ML right. But you'll see what it means in this chapter. By the way, I take back what I said about 1-3 chapters left in this story. I have many more ideas xD Enjoy!

I do not own Sonny with a Chance.

.

_Chapter 7: Operation ML_

_Chad's POV_

It was time for Operation Matt Lockdown.

There were only 20 minutes until the show, so I didn't have much time. I went to go find Matt. He was in his dressing room putting on the costume for the _Grosserella _sketch. I went up to him.

"Hey Matt." I greeted him.

"Umm, hi?" Matt obviously knew my reputation of being a bad boy.

"I just wanted to-" I paused and then pulled Matt's arm. I went to the closest closet I could find-the janitor's closet.

I quickly stuffed Matt in and locked the door. I walked away and heard screaming from a nearby closest. I just kept walking.

"_So Random! Cast please report to stage 6."_ A voice coming from the loudspeaker said.

It was now time to charm Sonny.

_Sonny's POV_

I was all set for the show. A lot more people were in the audience than usual. It was probably the whole Matt and I going out thing. Marshall was right, it really did bring more viewers.

"_Are you ready to get so random?" _ The speaker introduced the show.

First was _The Check it Out Girls at the Mall._ Tawni and I did our little dance.

"Check out this shirt." I said in a girly voice.

"Your shirt? Check out that girl checking out that shirt." Tawni said.

"Check out how ugly the shirt is."  
"Her shirt? Check out how ugly the girl buying the shirt is."

We walked up to the counter and placed the shirt my character wanted on the counter.

"Check me out." I told the man, in this case, Nico.

"Okay!" Tawni yelled.

"Check out your black hair. Check out your disturbing, ugly, revolting shoes. Check out the pants your little mommy bought you. Check ou-" She continued.

"Tawni! That's not a part of the sketch!" I explained, but everyone laughed and didn't seem to care.

The next sketch was _Sicky Vicky._

"Hey guys, I'm Sicky Vicky, and I'm going to teach you how to have fun when you're sick!" I made the best voice I could do.

"Today, I have strep throat! I caught it from Alex Pizarski because she came to school with strep. Not cool!" I said to the audience and cameras.

"But it's okay! You could still have fun! You could make a really good drawing!"

I drew a really ugly picture of a dog. I held it up to the audience and they laughed.

"A masterpiece! But that's not the only thing you could do! You could also chew lots of gum and make a giant gumball!" I held up Zora's huge gumball. The audience laughed again.

"Well, that's it for today!"

I started moving around on the bed as the music played.

_When you're feeling icky_

_Feaverous and sticky_

_Vicky is the sicky_

_Who_ _can make it all fun_

_Sicky Vicky_

I got up from the comfy bed. It was now time for the sketch, and time to kiss Matt. I got into my costume and headed back onto the stage. When I saw Matt, he looked different.

_Chad's POV_

I was now on the stage in the Prince Disgusting costume. Sonny looked at me, confused, still unsure why Matt, or me, looked different.

Sonny started off the sketch, and I went backstage.

"But mom! I really want to go to the ball! You know, the big giant ball that you walk into and have a ball!" Sonny begged.

"No honey!" The mom said in an angry, annoying voice. "You aren't going to that ball! You're sisters and I are going so we need someone to clean the house!" She walked away.

A few minutes later, it was time for me to come out.

"Oh do I want my prince to come!" Sonny, aka Grosserella, was upset.

"Well, it looks like he has." I walked up to her and took her hand.

Sonny stared at me. She looked into my eyes. I guess because they're not the same color as Matt.

"Chad?" She whispered.

Oh no. I was _dead._

"Umm no.." I tried to sound a lot like Matt, and surprisingly, it worked.

We started dancing. _Slow dancing._ Then it was time for the kiss.

We started leaning in, when we heard stomping. Shocked, we pulled away.

_Sonny's POV_

Matt suddenly appeared.

"Get away from my girlfriend!" He threatened the poser in the costume.

..Wait. Then who was in the costume. It could only be one person, the person who I guessed before. _Chad Dylan Cooper._

"CHAD? It is you!" I screamed.

"FINE, it is me. Okay Sonny! I was just trying to save you from this jerk! He's cheating on you!"

_Did he just saying Matt was cheating on me?_

"He was WHAT? But anyway, why do you even care?" I asked Chad.

It was quiet for a second.

"Because, becau-" He paused. "Because I really care about you, and I didn't want you getting hurt."  
"Aww. Really? Because…I care about you, too. And by that, I mean I _like _you. It's okay if you don't feel the same way…"

He doesn't. I know he doesn't.

"I do. I always have." Those words shocked me.

I gave Chad a peck on the cheek.

"Anyway, Matt, you're a jerk! We're over! Actually, I don't even know if we ever started!"

I walked away before anymore drama could occur.

.

Chad's plan was successful, but there was no kiss. There soon will be xD Review!


	8. Back to Normal, or Is It?

Here's the next chapter!

I do not own Sonny with a Chance.

.

_Chapter 8: Back to Normal, Or Is It?_

_Sonny's POV_

Well now that Matt is out of the picture and out of my life, everything is back to normal. Chad and I have our occasional 'fine good' fights, we haven't spoken about the whole 'I like you' thing, and Chad is now once again the enemy.

I put on the TV, and of course, what came on? _Mackenzie Falls_. That is NOT going to help me get over Chad.

I quickly changed the channel before I could get too attached. The movie that was on the next channel didn't help me either. It was Chad's movie _Chad Dylan Cooper: A Chad Dylan Cooper Story._

I finally realized what I had to do. I had to talk Chad, even though it would be really awkward talking about our feelings.

I turned off the TV and headed straight for the Mackenzie Falls set.

_Chad's POV_

I was in my dressing room reading my new script for this week's episode. I almost had the script memorized, but a squeaky door interrupted. I looked up and Sonny was right in front of me.

"Chad we need to talk." She rushed.

I looked at her, confused. _What could this be about?_

"About what?" I asked, still unsure of what she wanted to talk about.

"About…" Sonny paused. "About our relationship…"

"Relationship?" I asked as if it were a sentence.

"Yeah. I just wanted to tell you that I really do like you. I know I said that yesterday, but I wanted to say it where there wasn't an audience. I can't get over you." _Did she just say that?_

I smiled, and she took my hands. I held them tightly. We looked in each other's eyes. Chad Dylan Cooper never gets lost in someone's eyes, but with Sonny, I'll definitely make an exception.

We got closer and closer. Sonny put her hands in my hair. Our lips were about an inch away, but the phone rang. We pulled apart.

I looked at the phone. It was my cast mate, Penelope. I answered.

"Chad, it's time for rehearsals." She told me.

"Alright, be right there." I sounded annoyed. If she only waited a second longer to call me, Sonny and I could've kissed.

Sonny looked at me, wondering who that was.

"I gotta go rehearse. So…bye." I said, awkwardly.

She walked out of my dressing room and I followed her. We went in opposite directions, and what just happened was in the past.

_Sonny's POV_

I walked away silently. I looked back at Chad, who was rehearsing. He was so cute and sweet, but I knew we could never be together.

Everything that happened today in Chad's dressing room was a blur. I was trying to forget everything that happened, but I just couldn't.

I walked into my dressing room, depressed. I plopped down on the couch and tried to fall asleep. When I finally did, a picture started to appear. I was dreaming. And who was I dreaming about? _Chad Dylan Cooper._

The dream wasn't very clear, but I could still explain it.

Chad and I were slow dancing at a prom, and we shared our feelings. I got lost in his eyes, and then we kissed.

Right then and there, I woke up, wishing the dream was really. _Why did the phone have to ring just as our lips were about to touch?_

The day continued, and I was quiet the whole time.

Once I got home, I went right to bed. And once again, I dreamed about Chad Dylan Cooper.

The next day, I woke up to find a new text.

_Meet me in front of Condor Studios at 12:00. I'll be waiting._ I read. And who was it from? Chad Dylan Cooper.

.

Hope you liked it! Review!


	9. Moment of Truth

Sorry I haven't updated! I've been busy with school. I've also had some writer's block. Here's chapter 9!

I do not own Sonny with a Chance.

.

_Chapter 9: Moment of Truth_

_Sonny's POV_

I stared at the mysterious text for a while. I smiled. Just thinking about Chad made me happy.

The phone screen went blank since I had the phone open too long. I closed the phone, got dressed, and quickly ran to meet up with Chad.

I walked up to Condor Studios, and there was no other than the famous Chad Dylan Cooper. He smiled at me, and slowly walked towards me.

"Hey Chad." I greeted him.

"Hey Sonny." He greeted me back.

Chad grabbed my hand.

"Listen, we both know we like each other. And..well, I just wanted to do something that I've always wanted to do." Chad told me. _What did he want to do?_

Chad leaned towards me. I realized what he was doing. He was trying to kiss me. Slightly shocked, I leaned in, too.

Our lips did touch, but for a second, maybe even less. A blonde girl interrupted. And to my surprise, it was Tawni. Usually she was at the studio at around 11:00am. This was 12:00pm, I thought the coast would be clear and no one would catch me talking to the enemy.

"I could explain!" I screamed.

"You've already explained enough. You betrayed us." Tawni had an angry face, and she stormed away.

I looked at Chad, then back at Tawni. I felt sorry for this, but I had to choose my castmates over my crush.

I started walking away, and turned around when I was half way there. Chad was still standing there, confused, and disappointed. I mouthed "I'm sorry" to him and waved. He smiled, obviously hoping there was still hope for us. I was hoping the same thing.

_Tawni's POV_

_This has to be a dream, it just has to,_ I thought. _Why on earth would Sonny be kissing…I don't even wanna say it._

I walked around the prop room, unpatient. _Think, think, think._

I jumped when a squeaky door opened. Nico, Zora, and Grady appeared.

"….Tawni's thinking. Okay what's going on here?" Zora asked, nervously.

I need to come up with an answer. Fast. I felt bad radding Sonny out. Wait, I feel _bad?_ Something is wrong with me today…

"Oh nothing, it's just that-" I paused. "I don't know what dress to wear to the Tween Choice Awards!" That should be a good enough answer.

"…Then where are the dresses?" Nico asked. _Ugh,_ I never thought anyone would ask that.

"Um, in my mindddddd…" I responded.

"Alright thennnn." Grady said. "Now let's go get some pizza!"

The three left the room, leaving me alone. I felt good not telling them about Sonny. Wait,_ did I just say that?_

_Sonny's POV_

Well, it was time for the moment of truth. I wanted to avoid my castmates, but I couldn't. I guess it was time to talk to Tawni…

I walked in the prop house and sat next to Tawni.

Like I said, it's time for the moment of truth.

.

Hope you liked it! Sorry it's short, I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger xD Review!


End file.
